Max Eisenhardt
Real Name: Max Eisenhardt *'Current Alias:' Magneto *'Aliases:' Magnus, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Prisoner Auschwitz I.D. #24005 (retcon from #214782), Michael Xavier, "the Creator", Erik the Red, White King, Grey King, White Pilgrim, Master of Magnetism, Mr. Sullivan *'Relatives:' **Jakob Eisenhardt (father, deceased) **Edie Eisenhardt (mother, deceased) **Erich Eisenhardt (paternal uncle, deceased) **Ruth Eisenhardt (sister, deceased) **Magda Eisenhardt (wife, MIA) **Anya Eisenhardt (daughter, deceased) **Lorna Dane (daughter) **Zala Dane (alleged daughter, presumably deceased) **Joseph (clone) **Wanda Maximoff (step-daughter) **Pietro Maximoff (step-son) **Alpha (creation) *'Affiliation:' Employer of the Marauders, Briar Raleigh, Agent Rodrigez and various other contacts; formerly Magneto's Super-Villain Group (leader and founder), X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), Ally of S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Men, Genoshan Excalibur, The Twelve, Ruler of Genosha, Acolytes (leader), Hellfire Club, New Mutants (teacher), Savage Land Mutates (creator), Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (founder and leader), Mossad, unknown western intelligence agencies, Sonderkommando, Genoshan Cabinet *'Base of Operations:' Genosha; formerly Adirondack Mountains; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha, Avalon; Asteroid M; Hellfire Club (New York); Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Santo Marco; various hidden bases on Earth including one in Antarctica; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Vernichtungslager (Extermination Camp), Auschwitz, Poland *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' German *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Education:' Some public schooling, unspecified advanced training in genetic engineering and robotics *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 190 lbs *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Bald (formerly black and silver) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Germany Powers and Abilities Magneto is an Alpha-mutant and has been stated on several occasions to be one of the most powerful mutants. After the conflict between the Avengers and the X-Men, Magneto's abilities were greatly reduced. The prolonged use of his powers weakens him greatly. Using an extremely refined mutant growth hormone, he has been able to reach his former levels for a period of hours. Magnetokinesis: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Magneto can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field and once even pulled back the giant metallic 'bullet' where Shadowcat was trapped inside which was at least a few lightyears away from Earth, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Magneto ususally protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large area. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Magneto can use his force fields to hit or trap in enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. *''Magnetic Armor:'' In addition to the obvious exteranal force fields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes such as Namor or Colossus and remain conscious. *''Magnetic Rays:'' Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses and has shown using this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. Magneto can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies as he did with Storm. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. However, in order to travel in space, Magneto requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Magneto is tied very closely to Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *''Gravity Reduction:'' Magneto's control over magnetic and electromagnetic forces is so refined tha the can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation:'' Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. For example, the huge island that Magneto levitated due to iron ore that was therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating non-metallic objects. He can also do this via force fields. *''Metallic Bonding:'' Magneto has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched bloodflow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him so he primarily sticks to magnetism. He can potentially shoot and absorb bolts of electricity and other forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Magneto can project any of these to some extent, though doing so would dramatically tire him. Astral Projection (possibly formerly): Magneto has occasionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths and is resistant to telepathic attacks. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magnetic Field Manipulation Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Energy Blasts